


Nameworthy

by escriveine



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Affection, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escriveine/pseuds/escriveine
Summary: Jack is surprised at what Nathan's past partners never gave him. Fortunately, he's also more than happy to correct the situation.





	Nameworthy

"What, never?" Jack's eyebrows shot up like they were trying to disappear into his hairline.

"No, not that I ever recall," Nathan replied, really quite patiently.

Jack gazed off into the middle distance while he considered, finally concluding, "That just, I dunno, seems wrong."

"Well, it never seemed important, all right?" A faint red stained Nathan's cheeks now.

Immediately, Jack's hands began waving in frantic denial. "Nonono, not wrong like _you_ wrong! It... I mean..." He shook his head as though he was trying to reset his explanation, get the words out in the right order this time. "I _mean_ , it seems wrong that nobody you dated ever called you by a pet name. You know, something personal, maybe a little sappy, just because you were special to them."

Nathan fidgeted a little, looking at his own hands rather than Jack's, but his blush faded. "How many names do I really need?" He seemed on the verge of saying something more, but obviously decided against it. Jack privately filed that away under _"Nathan's exes have a lot to answer for."_

In a brighter, if brittler, tone Nathan said, "Besides, now I really want to know what _your_ nicknames were."

Jack knew a Grade A, textbook deflection when he heard one, but went with it anyway. "Okay, well, one girlfriend always called me 'sugar'. I think it was a Southern thing, since she was originally from Georgia."

Nathan rolled his hand in a _go on, tell me more_ gesture. Jack looked a little abashed when he admitted, "Another one went with "sweetie pie," God knows why. Couldn't talk her out of it, either."

Jack noticed that Nathan's lips twitched a little with suppressed mirth. _That's better._ "With Abby, I was 'honey' while things were good."

Giving in to the smirk, Nathan said, "The women in your life certainly seemed fixated on your taste. Are you hinting that you want _me_ to refer to you as some kind of pantry item?"

Jack gave a quick bark of laughter. "I'm _so_ not hinting that. I mean, who knows what people in this crazy town even keep in their kitchen pantry."

It was Nathan's turn to laugh. "It might be wiser to skip the whole food-related theme, then."

"Yeah." Jack was still chuckling as he set down his coffee mug and stepped into Nathan's space. "Just so you know, I never think of _you_ in terms of snacks. Or condiments, either."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Well, that's a relief."

Jack grinned unrepentantly and shifted even closer. The two men locked gazes as Nathan laid his hands on Jack's hips and almost diffidently asked, "But you do have sappy, personal names for me?"

The smile on Jack's lips turned soft and his eyes crinkled charmingly as he nodded. He raised a hand to Nathan's face and caressed his knuckles ever so lightly along the taller man's cheek. More air than sound, Nathan whispered, "Tell me?"

Jack leaned in so they were breathing each other's breath and murmured, slow and hot, "Sweetheart. Lover. Mine."

Nathan's eyes closed and his face heated at the intense affection being showered on him. Jack cupped his face, slid gentle fingers into his hair, tenderly spoke into his lips. "Oh, Nate, don't you know how I adore you?"

Then they were kissing, melting into each other as the world around them faded away. It was full of bright passion as hands and tongues explored, yet there was no competition for dominance. Instead, the intimacy and sweetness of the moment grew between them, blooming into a feeling of rightness, of _home_.

Some timeless time later, they stood wrapped in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed together, sharing small, soft kisses as they relearned how to breathe.

Nathan's eyes were shining when he managed to say, "You make a convincing argument, _carissimus_."

"Is that Latin? Fancy." Flustered and gratified was a good look on Jack.

With a broad, delighted smile, Nathan said, "Yes, dearest, it is," and proceeded to kiss his lover's breath away again.


End file.
